Harry Potter and His Travelling Troubles
by DementedViper
Summary: Harry Potter can never be simple. Harry Potter has a secret...in fact he has quite a few of them. What happens when a stranger in a blue box turns up during the welcoming feast in Harry's 7th year? and Harry knows him?...Doctor who xover SLASH JackxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok so i hardly have money for new clothes which i am desperate for therefore that should tell you i do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. They belong to JKR and The Dude Who Created And Owns All Rights To Doctor Who (in case you didn't guess i dunno who that guy is) **

OK so -Emalilyy-Aand-Lucyy- had a challenge on there profile which was a Doctor Who x Harry Potter cross over with a couple of other bits but anyway check out their profile if you want to read the challenge or just read this.

Summery: Harry Potter has a secret...in fact he has quite a few of them. What happens when a stranger in a blue box turns up during the welcoming feast in Harry's 7th year. what happens when this stranger knows harry and has another stranger with him who is possessive over Harry? What happens when Granger scoffs at Aliens? And what happens when Harry shows his true self...oh dear a year full of drama and abnormalities. Harry Potter can never be simple.

**Warnings: SLASH dont read if you dont like! Ginny Ron Hermione bashing possibale Dumbledore bashing**

* * *

**Harry Potter and His Travelling Troubles **

The atmosphere surrounding the great hall was rather relaxed especially seen as the war was raging. However there was not a lot that could be done for now. The students all chatted happily about their summers and homework yet to be done. The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying himself was one dark haired green eyed Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor was watching his two friends talk and trying to engage him in their convocation but his mind was in a whole different place. A different world. A different time. A different century.

Many could sense that he had defiantly changed over the summer. His eyes sparkled half with happiness at what ever it was he remembered and half with power that had been their since the 'very-small-11-year-old' had joined. He wondered briefly if all wizards were so blind and stupid or if it was just the majority of Britain. He knew Remus had always found something odd about him and Sirius had sensed the same whilst he was alive.

Despite what many thought he did not still mourn Sirius he hadn't even mourned him that much the year before. Since he was a child he knew the death was part of life. Sometimes a death was hard to accept and it hurt but it happened and you would always see them again.

Instead of being depressed his mind normally wandered whilst he sat in classes' way below his ability but he had to keep up appearances. His lips twitched slightly at a random memory that popped into the forefront of his mind but he was quickly brought out of it.

"Harry! Merlin what is wrong with you?" Hermione growled "Sirius died over a year ago get over it"

"I wasn't thinking about Sirius" he growled back the bushy haired apparent know-it-all did get on his nerves but he put up with it to keep the appearance.

"Well what ever you were thinking about mate you were pretty spaced out" Ron said

"Guys leave him alone he's under a lot of pressure" Ginny defended Harry briefly rolled his eyes to the ceiling and looked at the stars

'You're laughing at me right now aren't you?' he questioned in his mind before looking back to the girl who was flirting horribly. Harry chuckled at the thought that if someone saw her flirt like that he might just have a heart attack. Poor conduct or some random broken rule of flirting.

Harry watched the 3 of them bicker as he fought the urge to take his robe off it was dead annoying.

"Harry help me out here" Ginny said Harry opened his mouth but the hall suddenly filled with an odd siren 3rd years and above all drew there wands as a flashing light appeared followed by a blue box that faded in and out. Harry raised an eyebrow watching everyone aim their wands. Oh yeah because voldermort would really use a 50's style muggle police box to invade Hogwarts. Harry shook his head that little sarcastic voice really did want to show it's self.

As the blue box finally became solid the siren and flashing light stopped. Harry stood with the rest of the school but didn't draw his wand. A few seconds of silence before the door opened and a brown haired man poked his head out then stepped out. He was wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit with trainers and some glasses. He blinked at the wands.

"Ah…now that I didn't think about"

"What a surprise" Harry drawled sarcastically but a grin spread over his face. He stepped away from the Gryffindor table and a few students gave him a confused look "of course it's not really thinking isn't your strong point is it" he teased and a few lowered their wands.

"Harry!" he man said cheerfully "you look…odd" he chuckled Harry smirked

"Might be the fact I look 17" he nodded "remember that keeping appearance which you just destroyed thing"

"How did I destroy it!" he pouted Harry chuckled

"Because you need me to save you again."

"Once brat and it was your fault"

"Shouldn't have given me the damn thing then" he grumbled and the man chuckled. "Why are you here anyway? Nothing's happened has it?" he asked easily hiding his panic though he knew the man sensed it.

"Nope. Well not that I know...you know…never able to tell with me"

"Too true" he muttered "go for a nice visit with the queen and almost get beheaded yes defiantly no telling."

"Well if you don't want me here we'll just leave. Only came because I picked up this very annoying companion who would not stop begging to bring him here"

"Brown hair blue eyes American accent massive co…" Harry saw the look he was getting and held back his laugh "…at?" he finished innocently and his body have a brief shake with silent laughter but he managed to swallow it

"That would be the one" he chuckled. Said man appeared from the door with a smirk some of the girls gave a sigh at how handsome he was. He wore suit trousers with braces and had a long blue coat over his shoulder he looked around

"So this is where the he 'learns'" he said with obvious amusement he lent on the TARDIS side giving Harry a lazy smile "'ello love" he said in a fake British accent

"Don't do that your British accent is scary" Harry said and the first man nodded in agreement "doesn't suit you"

"Neither does that face. You look…almost innocent" he grinned as the other man snorted

"Harry innocent? When you swear a life of celibacy"

"Hey! Never! Ever! Joke about that!" he cried Harry laughed quietly

"Drama queen"

"Are you wearing anything under that dress?"

"It's a robe but yes" the man walked over and pulled Harry close so they were nose to nose even if he did have to look down a bit

"Good" he said softly but everyone heard him "because they come off now" he said possessively and ripped the buttons off "evil things must be burnt"

"Jack do stop striping Harry in the middle of where ever we are"

"The great hall" Harry said over jacks shoulder before his robes were pulled over his head revealing black jeans with a spiked belt and a green shirt hugging his toned and taut body. A couple of girls fell back onto the benches some dropped their wands on the floor and some giggled and whispered.

"Much better" Jack said happily and hugged Harry who chuckled and hugged him back. "Missed you"

"I bet you did" he chuckled

"Leaving me alone with him what were you thinking?"

"I have no idea I was expecting another phone call. 'Harry, Jack exploded her what do I do! We're going to crash!'"

"That was your fault"

"I was being 12 how was it my fault" he laughed Jack shrugged

"Because I'm sexy" Harry and the man snorted

"If you say so Jack" Harry said and hugged the other man any wand still pointing at them was lowered.

"Harry care to introduce your friends? And put your robe back on" Jack hissed at the offending material and pulled Harry to him tightly

"Jack…cant…breath" he gasped and was released he coughed for a bit before calming

"Look old man you can not hide a body this beautiful under some hideous dress!... it's…it's…BLASHPHMY"

"Did you give him something?"

"Nope" he shrugged

"Anyway professor Dumbledore this is Captain Jack Harkness and The Doctor"

"The Doctor?"

"Yes"

"Hi" Harry gave the man a look as he waved but just got a grin in return.

"And what would they be doing here?"

"Ask them I don't want to know how their minds work…they are both scary places"

"You seem to enjoy mine on a dark night" Jack purred Harry turned his head and glared at him and was kissed Harry rolled his eyes again and shook his head

"Jack must you molester my…Harry in front of me?"

"Aww do you feel left out?"

"Cant you tranquilise him?" Harry asked with a chuckle

"I could but he might be twice as bad when he wakes" Harry frowned tilting his head to the side then grinned with a snap of his fingers

"Let's dump him on…wait" he held up a hand "Raxacoricofallapatorius" he said then grinned and laughed the doctor laughed as well and they jumped into each other hugging each other Jack glared at them

"You two are so mean"

"So what? He finally said it!" the doctor said happily it was the only planet Harry could not pronounce. Jack crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow

"Childish much" he scoffed

"Harry…"

"Right sorry."

"We are here, Albus Dumbledore, because my ship felt like bringing us here" The Doctor said with a shrug "To be honest I just land where ever and hang about for a bit"

"When bad stuff normaly happens"

"Not my fault"

"Time traveling nightmare"

"Time traveling trouble maker"

"I feel left out Harry darling come show me to some random closet and amuse me"

"Jack" he growled "behave"

"Fine" he huffed "I'll find some nice woman to replace you"

"Are you comparing me to a woman?" Harry asked dangerously

"Well you do bitch a lot"

"Can you say hypocrite" he snorted

"Now, now children let us not fight" The Doctor said amused

"Cant you two concentrate for 3 fricking seconds!" Hermione cried in exasperation. "Do you not know who you are ignoring?"

"Yeah we do he's the old guy who runs the school and is supposed to be all powerful and stuff" Jack shrugged "so scared" he mocked ignoring the annoyed look he got from the Gryffindor.

"So gay" Harry laughed Jack stuck his tongue out and Harry smirked "careful now don't know where it's been or where it'll go"

"I hate you"

"If you say so" he shrugged "perhaps we should go to your office sir. These two love to play up to an audience"

"Do not!"

"Uh huh" he said disbelievingly

"Very well" the three followed the headmaster out and to his office.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Want me to burn it? Worth continuing? Review and Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Otherwise i'd have a passing grade in english and media

Authors note: Ok my brilliant readers i am so very sorry it has taken me so long to update but my poor laptop was killed which meant i lost all of what i had written and planned so although it is a bit short have fun reading. and thanks for reviewing those that did.

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor rolled his eyes at his annoying hitch-hiker. He was quite happy here floating around Mars.

"Pllllllllease Doctor? Pleeeeease I'll be good!" Jack gave him his 'I-promise-in-words-but-mentaly-I'm-thinking-I'm-not-going-to-do-as-I-promise-aloud-and-if-you-denie-me-what-I-want-I-will-make-your-life-hell-after-giving-you-a-migrain-from-my-fake-crying-and-don't-forget-I-learnt-from-the-best' and as much as the Doctor hated to admit it that look was the only look that worked for jack. But only because he knew it was very true he had learnt from the best

"Damn" he sighed "Fine"

"YAY!" Jack hugged him and he raised an eyebrow and he backed down pouting at him

"But"

"There's always a but and it's never cute or ever Harry's" he crossed his arms

"You at least try to stay out of trouble and I don't want to see you and Harry all over each other"

"Ok, ok let's go." Rolling his eyes at the childlike man he went to the control panel and set it for Harry's co-ordinates. How he ever let people talk him into these things he never knew. It was like Harry wanting to be on the Titanic before it sunk. He should have known _that_ was a bad idea.

Ok so maybe he should have thought about landing in a hall full of witches and wizards before he did it but at least it got Jack to bug someone else.

The Doctor looked amused as they followed the headmaster into his office it was full of odd little instruments and moving portraits. Jack watched them with curious amusement. Harry was hiding his amusement at the situation the two men were now in. The Doctor could see a bit of annoyance directed at Jack who undoubtedly had his hand in Harry's back pocket, maybe his waistband. As much as Harry liked Jack he still wasn't keen on telling the world.

"Take a seat" two more chairs appeared at the headmasters words as he sat waving them to do so. The Doctor sat in the end seat so Harry could sit between him and Jack but Jack had other ideas he sat in the middle seat and pulled Harry into his lap making the green eyed man roll his eyes. "So why are you here?"

"To visit Harry of course" Jack tutted and the Doctor stopped his lips from twitching when he caught the look Harry gave him. He shrugged putting his feet on the desk in a 'Your puppy' type way. That reminded him he had to save Hedwig after the puppy incident Harry couldn't be trusted with pets.

"And how do you know Harry?"

"Well…"

"Jack" Harry said to most it was just a normal word to those who knew better, namely the two who had lived with him for 21 years, knew that it was a warning.

"Harry, my child, how do you know these two men?"

"They're friends" he said shortly

"You need to talk to me, my boy, if you wish for your _friends_ to stay." Jack felt the slight shift in Harry's weight telling him that he was annoyed and didn't want to be here.

"I don't think that Harry is your anything." Jack said with a frown "I'm pretty sure he's not. Well except for your student and even then that is questionable."

"Harry is like a grandson to me"

"A grandson?" The Doctor asked innocently

"Yes."

"Ah, right well, I never met anyone who let their grandson be abused" he said twirling his wallet absently. "Come to think of it if Harry was my grandson I would keep an eye on him. Not, as you did, and leave him so he could be hurt and taken by complete strangers and travel the world and learn things beyond imagination." he tilted his head "Tell me I'm wrong Mr Dumbledore" Harry looked at his lap and hid his smirk.

"Harry"

"No, Dumbledore, I was speaking to you. You address me before you attempt to address _my_ son"

"He is the son of James and Lily Potter"

"In blood but I brought him up" he shrugged looking unconcerned

"So you kidnapped a child"

"No, he chose to come with me and I removed him from an abusive household. Do not try to challenge me on this because I will win. No-one, and I mean no-one, tries to take or harm my son and wins" Jack whistled and the Doctor looked at him

"Seeing you protective and angry is kind of ho-oomph" he pouted as Harry elbowed him, hard. "Owe" he rubbed his chest and glared at Harry who ignored him.

"Now, Harry, why don't we go move the TARDIS to a less inconvenient place and then you can show us around"

"And to your bedroom"

"Jack!" The Doctor cried in exasperation and annoyance causing Harry to laugh as the 3 of them left the office, leaving the headmaster blinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: you know the drill not mine**

**Ok guys am so sorry about the wait i have had major writters block. ok so mentions of slash, doctor who, manipulation, harry potter and a bit of torchwood. also there as very weak inuendos, in some of it anyway methinks cant remember, and slight obsessive compulsive-ness ENJOY.**

**oooooo and flashbacks are in italics**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry led then out of the castle and down to the village. It was very late and very dark but they could see a few lights on in the houses and the pub. The Doctor laughed silently as Harry bowed Jack into the pub and got an annoyed look from the older man but Jack pulled him in with him.

Whilst they had been moving the TARDIS Harry had changed to his original appearance so he now looked his true age. There weren't many differences between the 17 year old appearance he had taken and his 26 year old true appearance. His hair was now down to his shoulders with emerald green streaks and a few bits of silver, it could be questioned for grey and no one would blame him if they knew his life with the Doctor. He was also slightly taller but not by much and if you looked very carefully on the toned and taut body he once he you would see the start of a tattoo on his bicep when the sleeve moved up his arm.

When they found a table Jack pulled Harry into his lap getting an annoyed and amused look from the younger man.

"What can I get you fellers?" Rosemerta asked as she stopped by the table

"3 Butterbeers please" Harry smiled knowing the woman didn't recognise him "Are you two hungry?"

"Depends" Jack purred then backed off at the look Harry gave him "Yes" he squeaked

"I do feel a bit peckish" The Doctor smiled

"And 3 special baguettes…but can I have the salad on the side and…"

"The tomato on top of the lettuce with the cucumber on the side?" she smirked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" he said sheepishly she chuckled

"I shall not ask how or why you look older"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because you looked very uncomfortable trying to stop yourself from asking about the salad" she chuckled and left Harry pouted and Jack sniggered

"Don't laugh you because I do have some control over the one thing you can't live without" Jack pouted but Harry ignored him.

"I thought you were better?"

"I am its just food I can't deal with" he said sheepishly

"Thank god no more open windows during the night and certain ways of making the bed" Jack grinned

"Don't think I wont hurt you" Jack pouted and kissed him causing him to roll his eyes and drift off into this thoughts whilst the two started discussing some alien colony or something, Luna would love them.

He smiled as he thought what his life maybe if he had never met the Doctor. Would he be dead already? Well at his 17 years of age. He didn't doubt he would be dead. Half the things that had saved him from the headmasters manipulation was things the Doctor had taught him. Despite what Dumbledore told him in his first year it wasn't his mothers' love that saved him it was his link to the TARDIS and his ability to bend her power to protect him, she was fiercely protective of him. And in his second year his ability to wield that sword well enough to protect himself was because of the Doctor and when he regenerated with, as he put it, a fighting hand. In his third year it was the memories of Jack and the Doctor that had him producing his patronus and when he was in danger with Sirius it was the protection the TARDIS gave him that gave him the power to create the bigger patronus to save both him and Sirius. The Doctors way of thinking, don't think unless you have to, had saved him in his 4th year. He didn't think whilst duelling Voldermort he did what his instincts told him. That was one of the most valuable lessons he had follow your instincts (and yes curiosity is an instinct).

5th year was a year he wouldn't think about. Not because it was when Sirius died but because thinking about it made him angry. He had nearly not returned for his 6th year because it was the headmaster's fault that Sirius died and Harry had to watch Remus fall apart. Harry had worked so hard on trying to keep Snape out and from finding out that he had seriously advanced mind powers that his powers had almost been burnt out completely unable to tell him if his dream was a vision and if it was true or false.

6th year had been the best year the year he slowly let onto his intelligence and took a subtle control over his own life it was amazing at how no-one bothered to see what was in front of them only what they wanted to see.

"Harrrrrrrrrrrry" Jack's teasing voice sounded distant and Harry blinked as he was kissed. His eyes focused on Jack who looked worried "You ok baby? Been calling you back to earth for a couple minutes"

"Sorry was thinking"

"I've told you not to think about me when we're around your dad" he grinned Harry raised an eyebrow at him then notice their food and drinks were there. He smirked at Jack and took a big bite from the beef and onion baguette. Jack pouted and then glared at the Doctor as he chuckled.

"What were you thinking about Harry?"

"If I hadn't met you would I have been dead by the time I was 17" Jack frowned at him

"Sorry you go chasing after trouble, facing dangerous and murderous aliens and you want to know if you would have been dead by 17 having a semi normal life?"

"Yes…but half the things that have saved me so far are what I learnt from you two"

"You learnt something from Jack?" The Doctor asked amused and sceptical

"Flirt and bat your eyelids and you get what you want" he flashed him a grin before eating some lettuce

"Jack!"

"Harry!" they both looked at Harry who was back in his thoughts they looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"_Ok kid first lesson with out the Doctor knowing" 6 year old Harry tilted his head in question looking up at Jack who had just started travelling with them_

"_Why doesn't daddy know?"_

"_Because he'll have my head if he finds out I'm corrupting you"_

"_Okie" he grinned Jack chuckled and picked the small boy up and took him out of the TARDIS' Library_

"_Alright so lesson one. Use what you were born with."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your eyes. You have stunning eyes my green eyed beauty."_

"_And…"_

"_Use them to get what you want."_

"_How?" Jack grinned down at his new project._

…

"_Where's Jack!" The Doctor winced at the hysterical 12 year olds shout._

"_Harry…"_

"_Where's Jack! I want Jack!"_

"_Harry baby" Rose said softly kneeling in front of him she took his hands "Jack was hurt by the Daleks"_

"_NO! No your wrong! He promised…he promised me…"_

"_Harry please calm down" The Doctor said holding him tightly "You'll make your self sick again"_

"_He…he said he's be back. He'd sneak me some ice cream. I wanted to go with him but he said I was too ill" The two adults held the sobbing little boy who started having a coughing fit unable to breath through the tears and coughs . _

"_Harry deep breaths" Rose soothed seeing blood appear in the corner of his mouth as he chocked _

"_Jack" he moaned pitifully _

"_I'm sorry Harry" the Doctor whispered meaning for not looking after Jack and for what he was about to do. Harry gasped as he felt something enter his bloodstream. The Doctor sighed and pulled the needle from his arm as he fell into Rose's arms._

…

_Harry stood beside his dad, on the outside he was calm letting his dad have the emotional brake down but inside he was screaming, it was just like Jack again._

"_You can't touch me" Harry blinked at the pain filled words and saw Rose was crying. His nostrils flared in an attempt not to cry. Harry listened to them say goodbye to each other before Rose looked at him _

"_Look after him" She said her voice quivering _

"_Always" He laughed. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't. _

"_Listen, you go live, baby, live how you want, no manipulative old men to please, and you get a girl…boyfriend, just don't turn into a mini Jack, and you keep hold of him but don't let him hurt you"_

"_Ok" Harry smiled and realised tears were streaming down his face. "I'll miss you"_

"_Miss you too baby"_

"_Harry" Harry looked back at the Doctor who put his hand on his shoulder "Time to leave"_

"_Harry, listen, your birthday present is in my room you can find it…Doctor you better look after him…and I love you" the Doctor opened his mouth but rose flickered and was gone _

"_You should have told her"_

"_I don't know what you mean" Harry raised an eyebrow then hugged the Doctor "Come on how does…Alpha Ori sound?"_

"_Full of wonderful snow?" The Doctor chuckled and set the co-ordinates both gave one last look to where Rose had been before they shared a look knowing she was safe but they had to move on._

…

"_Happy Birthday" Harry looked up and saw the Doctor who gave him a weak smile _

"_Some Birthday" he muttered_

"_I suck as a parent don't I?"_

"_No…We just have no luck keeping people" he sighed leaning his head on his dad's shoulder. The Doctor thought of a way to cheer him up then grinned._

"_So how about we go to earth for the day?"_

"_No aliens?"_

"_Except me, no aliens…plus the TARDIS could use some energy"_

"_Egh must we go to Cardiff?"_

"_What's wrong with it?"_

"_People are too cheery" The Doctor chuckled and kissed his forehead _

"_Never know their might be some hot men" the 19 year old gave him a narrow eyed look. _

"_You, The-man-who-won't-tell-me-his-name, drive a very hard bargain"_

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Well it's no America but it'll do" _

"_What if I land at Christmas? Snow…lots and lots of snow"_

"_But all them men will be huddled up" he whined_

"_Summer or Christmas?" He asked with a chuckle _

"_Summer" he sighed against his better judgement the Doctor gave him an odd look _

"_You hate the heat"_

"_Yes…but men with out their shirts on is worth it"_

"_Rose corrupted you" _

"_Of course dad-who-wanders-around-kissing-strange-and-random-men"_

"_There was a reason to that and you know it!" Harry laughed and pulled the leaver and got pouted at "I wanted to do that"_

"_You always do it…'sides my birthday"_

"_Cheeky" _

"_As always" when the engines stopped they shared a look then darted to the door Harry laughed as he got out first _

"_You are getting old"_

"_Old! I'll show you old!" Harry laughed sprinting away as he was chased into a café _

"_Pancakes oh old and wise-ish one" The Doctor stuck his tongue out "Mature dad real mature" he laughed as he went and ordered their breakfast. Harry smiled looking out of the window he loved being on earth the simplicity of the human life. He liked watching them wonder around as if nothing important was going on except meetings and what soon became routine. They didn't know about the Treaty being signed between two alien colonies and the peace talks between earth and aliens. It was just calm and boring something his life wasn't._

_When their breakfast came Harry ate the pancakes silently whilst the Doctor read the paper. _

"_Can we go shopping?" The Doctor looked at him and tilted his head_

"_If you wish"_

"_YAY" He chuckled and shook his head._

"_What about this?" Harry looked at the shirt and laughed _

"_No da…" Harry froze his eyes following someone outside of the shop._

"_Harry?" Harry dropped the clothes and ran out the shop with the Doctor following. Harry ran into the centre of town where there was a waterfall and looked around "Harry what's wrong?" The Doctor held his head so that he would look at him and caught the wild green eyes "Harry speak"_

"_Jack…I saw…I swear it was Jack"_

"_Harry…Harry…_Harry!" Jack's voice was worried and he felt his world spin.

"What!?" he jerked blinking as he saw they were back in Hogsmead "What happened?" he was being held up by the Doctor and Jack.

"You blacked out again" Jack said worriedly "Something is wrong with you Harry…come on lets get you back to the TARDIS"

* * *

So if you feel like it tell me what you think and if you dont feel like it i hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as usual guys**

A/N sorry for the long wait guys but i have had mager writters block and i think this chappy if rubbish beause of it but oh well if you have any ideas for where i can take this you are more then welcome to suggest them i may or may not use it.

ALSO!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED AND ADDED THE STORY!! YOU GUYS ROCK! and thanks to my beta (whos penname i cant remember and real name i can barely pronounce let alone spell)

well have fun reading

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Harry stared down with an odd sort of detachment as he ran his hand over the TARDIS's console. He did not feel like he had complete control over his body and something, most likely the TARDIS, was calling to him and he had to do something. Something he didn't know but he knew there was something he had to do. It was annoying him that he didn't know what he had to do. With a sigh he closed his eyes and let his mind connect with the TARDIS. The pure power that he received from over the link was astonishing and most likely addictive. He vaguely thought about what Jack and The Doctor would do if they found him doing this.

'**What am I meant to do?'** Harry asked into the time vortex he felt warmth spread though his body the heat almost unbearable as his body prickled he could feel a cold sweat on his body but it didn't feel like his body he was just so hot and yet he had a cold layer around the heat. There was a small tug on his mind and he followed it but everything was so bright yet so dark, so hot yet so cold, so quite yet so loud.

'_Harry…death…pain…help…Harry…Harry…come back…Harry…I'm coming…Harry…come back to me…HARRY!'_ The voice stopped and the heat was gone along with the light and all the sound but what must have been white noise. Then as suddenly as it was gone it was all back again the white noise louder muffling some voices he was hot and cold again and everything was so bright it was spotty.

"We have to work out what's wrong with him"

"What was he THINKING!? Connecting directly to the TARDIS I don't tell him for his health you know!"

"Jack?" Harry tried but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool so it didn't come out as planned but it got the point across. Jack and The Doctor were instantly at his side

"Hey there" Jack said softly Harry blinked and shook his head then smiled as all fuzziness left him

"Jack" he reached up with heavy arms and touched his face

"What were you doing Harry?"

"Doing?"

"Yes you were by the console."

"I don't know" Jack raised an eyebrow

"Harry" he looked at The Doctor "Why were you out of bed?"

"I don't know"

"Why don't you know?"

"I just had to" he shrugged "I don't…know" he waved his hands as if they should understand

"How do you feel?"

"Normal?" he asked after touching his chest Jack and The Doctor shared a look then rolled their eyes.

"Ok Harry" Jack said as if talking to a child, Harry scowled

"Don't patronise me"

"Sorry love"

"What's the time?" He asked sitting up

"9am" Jack muttered watching him test his feet. Harry stood and instantly ended up in Jack's arms Jack held him for a bit before he had his footing back and he smiled up at Jack.

…

It was bloody dark and it was horrible but some things were worth the dank conditions. _They'd_ be free soon and it was up to 4 people, herself included, to help the world. She sighed as she looked up at the sky a star shot across it and she stood, time to go.

The walk was long and the air and wind was cold but it was worth it she had to keep going. Her family was close she just had to find them. Find them before _they_ found her. As she continued trudging across the cold grass she thought about her family.

'**What am I meant to do?**' she jumped at the voice and looked around then frowned she recognized that voice. Everything she had been through, everything they had been through together ran threw her mind. If anyone had been with her they would have stepped back at the gold glowing eyes she now had.

"Harry" with the whispered word she picked up the pace she was close, so close. And hopefully not too late

…

The Doctor rolled his eyes but there was a smile firmly on his face as he watched Jack and Harry walk together bumping into each other slapping the others hands away laughing at something they said or thought. It was nice to see them so carefree for once. No bad guys to run from, no bad guy plots to solve and stop, not worlds to save. it was rare the two of them got time together what with Harry having to go to school just for appearances, which was now void but they still lost 6 years and at the end of each year Harry tried to push them away or was closed off and it took a bit to get him back. Then, of course, Jack had been with Torchwood and had taken a brake after Owen and Toshiko. Then when they were together they were chasing after aliens, or running from them. Or on more then one occasion they thought the other was dead and then they did stupid rash things, even though the chances of either dieing soon was very little the image of them being lost in an explosion or something was enough to make them forget that little bit of information. The Doctor couldn't comment on it though because he knew it was exactly what he did with Rose. Shaking his head he looked back at Harry who stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked his eyes scanning the people around them. The Doctor walked over and looked around as well

"Harry?"

"I…did…" he shook his head "never mind I'm seeing things again"

"What did you see?" Jack asked his head snapping around to look directly in Harry's eyes.

"Nothing"

"Harry"

"I could have sworn that woman, over there with the blue robe, said 'count the shadows' but when I stopped she was talking about pumpkins. And that man over there with the Daily Prophets his stand thing said 'They're coming'. Then that kid with the toy her top said…"

"Said what?"

"Bad wolf" he said quietly "Dad what's happening? Why am I seeing this stuff?"

"I don't know" he said as Jack put an arm around Harry's shoulders. The three of them looked out across the alley and all the people walking around minding their own business.

"What's that?" Jack asked indicating to the news stand a picture of a skull with a snake out the mouth covered the front page. The Doctor went over and got a paper and walked back reading it.

"It's the dark mark" Harry said as Jack watched the moving picture. "Voldemort's mark"

"The guy who tried to kill you as a baby?"

"And an 11 year old and 12 and 14 and 15 and got his minions to try at 16" he shrugged

"Listen to this…_This morning when aurors went to investigate the dark mark over Duff Town they found something we have never seen before. The victim of the death eater attack was found as just a pile of bones. The auror in charge of the mission, Nymphadora Tonks, says 'the bones were clean and white they showed no sign of ageing or decomposing flesh. this is not how a decomposed body is meant to look like.'_ _as far as the aurors can conclude they say that it is like a death eater summoned the bones from the body and cleaned them._" he stopped reading "how does this Tonks woman know a decomposing body?"

"I ah…taught her some anthropology" Harry shrugged. "But I have this feeling it wasn't a summoning charm"

"What do you think?"

"I think" he said slowly "We should start counting our shadows." they looked around at each others shadows and nodded

"One shadow" Jack said with a sigh

"Duff town is near Hogwarts which is surrounded by forest"

"Do they know who the victim is?"

"Not by a pile of bones they don't have the knowledge to draw a face from a skull or the technology to run a face through a database."

"So instead of the 20th century we might as well be in the 15th?"

"Properly earlier then that" Harry sighed

"You know Miss Tonks?"

"Just call her Tonks and yeah."

"Where would she be?"

"Order meeting"

"Harry" Jack said exasperated

"Sorry…I just…" he sighed "Grimauld Place"

"Well lets go" Harry didn't even try to object as they dragged him to the leaky cauldron

* * *

Again if you have any ideas tell me! Reveiw dont Reveiw have a cookie dont have a cookie ITS UP TO YOU! and i have eaten far to much sugar

Peace


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I sadly dont own anything related to this fic except the manipulation of others characters.

Ok so i know its been ages and i know it is pitifully short its not even worth posting but i have kept you waiting forever. The laptop i had been borrowing was taken back and so i only have limited acess to a shared computer. so betwwen that and college it was never going to be easy.

If after this chapter you dont hate me beacuse its so short and you have any idea what i can do please feel free to mail me because i dont want the oh so over used plot of a happy victory over the bad guys and then they all skip off to the stars to play happy families.

anyway again i apologise. have fun and flame me later.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

An evil chuckle came out of his mouth as he looked over his faithful minions and the new allies. he had everyone he needed on his side werewolves, giants, vampires powerful people who believed in his cause and brainless idiots who were expendable for his cause. His new allies were brilliant and in the end he could easily get rid of them.

'and in the end' he thought 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' his thin lips curved into a smirk. 'Though you do have to wonder what Potter did to them' He looked up as the door opened and his 5 spies from Hogwarts walked in and dropped into a bow

"Rise my faithful servants" they stood and waited "Well? What have you for me?"

"Master two strangers appeared in a blue box and they appear to know potter"

"And?"

"You know" Jack said stroking Harry's hair as they lay curled up together their legs tangled and Harry's head on his chest "I love you" he finished and Harry laughed leaning up to kiss him

"I love you too" Jack looked down at him with a sigh "What?"

"You're beautiful but if you dad looks for us and finds us like this I might be in a bit of trouble"

"Oh come on love" he laughed kissing Jack's bare chest "What do you think he thinks we do? Play Chess?"

"Chess?" Jack chuckled

"Yeah because according to you my father thinks I'm an innocent virgin who has been seduced"

"An immortal can dream cant he?" Harry growled and bit his chest

"You shouldn't need to dream"

"No I don't" he murmured eyeing him again

"You think we have time before we're called for being anti social"

"Don't know how much can you do in half an hour?"

"More like how much can you do?"

"Oh…I think I can impress you in half an hour" he smirked kissing him and rolling them over making Harry chuckle and happily kiss back occasionally jerking his hips to make Jack growl possessively.

The Doctor sighed as he waited for Jack and Harry to appear. He knew they would be in their room for a good few hours but this was just taking the mick. He tilted his head as he heard a thump and seconds later there was a snicker and Harry and Jack came out as usual with Harry trapped in Jack's arms and Jack kissing his neck as they walked.

"Have fun?" he asked as innocently as he could which made the two of them smirk at him. He rolled his eyes and waved them to sit and eat.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him half way through dinner

"The war is closer"

"That was expected" Harry said calmly ignoring Jack's venturing hand. there was a knock and Harry nudged Jack "Go get it" He sighed but kissed Harry and left.

"You have to survive"

"So do you"

"So does Jack" Harry nodded

"It's a plan then…none off us die?"

"Good plan" he said softly

"Um…Love? Doctor?" they shared a looked and rolled their eyes then went to the consol room and saw what was wrong…or rather who.


End file.
